


Two

by genee



Series: Four [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Chris's head still too muddied for anything but this, Steve's voice in his ear, Steve's body next to his, warm and solid.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/gifts).



> Written by request. :)

Steve hadn't wanted to hear it, either, but he said Jensen told him anyway, told him about Jared, about how he hadn't meant to hurt Chris, he'd just thought it was like him and Steve, like Chris and Steve, and he'd thought it would be good, this thing with Jared, thought it could _still_ be good, which had been hard to hear even with Steve's arms wrapped around him, a week's worth of booze and bar fights and bad fuckin' luck black-and-blued across his body and his head still too muddied for anything but this, Steve's voice in his ear, Steve's body next to his, warm and solid.

"Think about it," Steve said, fingers running over the broken skin on Chris's knuckles as if his fists weren't twisted into the sheets, and Chris could only close his eyes and breathe deep, Steve's mouth hot on the bruise over Chris's shoulder and their legs all tangled together.

"No fuckin' way," Chris said, and Steve's hand opened on his belly, long fingers spread wide, heat pooling underneath. Steve breathed against the nape of his neck, soft scratch of stubble, Steve's hair falling over his shoulder, damp and clean, cool against his skin. Steve's tongue flicked over the curve of his ear, and Chris shivered, swatted him away.

"Ain't gonna happen," he said, twisting to catch Steve's mouth with his own. Hard wet kiss Steve licked his way out of, soft tongue on Chris's split bottom lip melting through Chris's words, darting back in slick and coppery and Chris had tasted too fuckin' much of his own blood not to know it tasted different on Steve's tongue, better, sweeter, Steve's fingers carding through his hair, sliding over his chest, over his ribs, white tape stark beneath his fingers. "Too soon," he said, breathing heavy, turning back onto his belly, one knee tucked way up high.

"It's not," Steve said, and then, "Wait, _fuck_ , for this? Chris?" but Chris was already pressing against him, still slick and open from Steve dragging him out of the shower earlier and spreading him out on the bed, fucking him slow and sweet and _fuck_ , maybe it was too soon for this, too, but he didn't care. He couldn't, not now, not with Steve's body sliding over his and holding him there, right there, hot burn everywhere and Steve cursing low. If Chris could come again now he would, black sparks flashing behind his eyes and Steve's hand cupped around his dick, soft and full and so god damn good Chris almost misses it when Steve comes, so deep inside him Chris isn't sure which of them it is for minute, and then Steve's voice is in his ear again, telling him to sleep now, saying they'll be here when he wakes, promising it's not too soon.  
   
   


\-- End --


End file.
